


Just you is enough for me

by Takkun_Holmes



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 16:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takkun_Holmes/pseuds/Takkun_Holmes
Summary: «Ne, Ran-Ran?»«Cosa c’è?»«Oggi è il tuo compleanno.»«Mi era chiaro.»Reiji sorrise. «So che mi hai detto che non vuoi festeggiarlo, però-»Ranmaru gli diede prontamente le spalle, chiudendo gli occhi, e il moro si lasciò andare ad un sospiro quasi rassegnato.«Però nulla. Ormai festeggiare i compleanni alla mia età è stupido.»





	Just you is enough for me

Oh, li avrebbe uccisi.

Anzi no, una tortura lenta e dolorosa sarebbe stata molto più appagante come spettacolo.

«Andiamo, in fondo ti donano!» soffocò una risata, Reiji, appoggiato allo stipite della porta del bagno da ormai una decina di minuti, intento ad osservare Ranmaru chino sul lavandino. L’occhiataccia che gli lanciò, più che spaventarlo, lo fece divertire maggiormente.

Era vero! Quei baffoni non gli stavano affatto male e, a sua di scolpa e quella di Ren, poteva dire che l’idea di disegnargli – regalargli – quell’opera d’arte sul viso non sarebbe mai venuta loro se non avessero visto quel documentario incentrato sul Messico, qualche giorno prima.

Masato aveva provato vanamente a fermarli.

«Oh, sì.» fece Ranmaru, girando con un gesto secco la manopola per chiudere l’acqua. «Mi donano.» ringhiò, osservando furioso la parte in cui quei due imbecilli avevano compiuto il misfatto, ora completamente arrossata in seguito ai continui sfregamenti. «Ma sai cosa donerebbe a te, Reiji?» domandò, avvicinandosi a lui e battendo con forza il palmo della mano contro lo stipite, facendo leggermente sobbalzare il moro.

«C-cosa?» Reiji si morse il labbro inferiore. Doveva trattenersi e non scoppiare a ridergli in faccia, ne andava della sua incolumità.

«Un cappio intorno al collo. Oppure direttamente le mie mani.» gli afferrò malamente il colletto della maglietta, tirandolo verso di sé. Eppure, nonostante la minaccia, ciò che vide nella sua espressione, _nei suoi occhi_ , fu tutto il contrario di ciò che avrebbe voluto. «E se portassi quelle mani da tutt’altra parte? Hai tutto il mio corpo a disposizione, e poi sul collo preferisco avvertire le tue labbra, Ran-Ran.» sussurrò con voce calda, bassa, portando la sua, di mano, sul petto di Ranmaru, andando a toccare da sopra il tessuto l’anello appeso alla catenina, lo stesso che il suo Ran-Ran gli aveva regalato per il compleanno qualche mese prima.

Alla malizia però, dopo quel pensiero, sostituì subito un’infinita dolcezza nel suo sorriso, rimanendo con le punte alzate per lasciare un tenero bacio sulla guancia del rocker, facendo così in modo che quest’ultimo lasciasse a poco a poco la presa sulla sua maglietta. Poi Ranmaru chiuse gli occhi e sospirò, arruffandosi con foga i capelli dietro la nuca. Non era possibile che con lui finisse sempre così, ormai era diventato un vero e proprio rammollito.

_Ma non per quanto riguarda te, Ren, preparati a patire le pene dell’Inferno._

«Ringrazia che oggi è il mio giorno libero» disse, uscendo dal bagno e buttandosi a peso morto sul proprio letto, inspirando e poi espirando profondamente. «E prega che entro domani il mio viso ritorni come prima, altrimenti vedrai come concerò il tuo.» continuò, rotolando da un lato per mettersi supino.

Reiji sghignazzò, raggiungendolo dopo qualche attimo. Si sedette sul bordo del letto e prese tra le sue una mano di Ranmaru, accarezzandone il dorso. «Vedrai che sarai più bello che mai.» ammiccò, ricevendo in risposta la solita alzata d’occhi al soffitto. «Il codardo dov’è andato a cacciarsi?» domandò poi Ranmaru, socchiudendo gli occhi, sentendosi sempre più tranquillo e rilassato grazie a quelle leggere carezze. «Non essere troppo severo con lui. L’ho obbligato io a essere mio complice per questo scherzo, lo giuro sulla piccola _kouhai-chan_.»

«Ti avevo creduto fino a _scherzo_ , Reiji. Posso finalmente mettere in pratica l’idea di svegliarlo tutti i giorni, per due settimane, alle quattro del mattino per una corsa mattutina.» «Quattro del mattino?» sogghignò divertito. «Sei sicuro di riuscire ad alzarti così presto per così tanti giorni?»

«Come se non lo avessi già fatto altre volte. Ora ho persino un buonissimo motivo per farlo.» Reiji scosse appena la testa. «Sei davvero terribile.» gli fece distendere il braccio e si accoccolò al suo fianco, appoggiando la testa sulla sua spalla e una mano sul suo petto, divertendosi a far camminare avanti e indietro indice e medio.

«Non lo sarei se evitaste scherzi del genere.»

«Ti chiedo scusa a nome di entrambi, allora.» alzò gli occhi su di lui, sorridendo. «È che avevamo pensato che non sarebbe stato poi così male cominciare la giornata del tuo compleanno con qualcosa di divertente…»

«… per voi?» alzò un sopracciglio, picchiettandogli una mano sulla fronte.

« _Ahia._ » si imbronciò fintamente il maggiore. «Beh, dalle mie parti lo scherzo di compleanno è d’obbligo! E poi, ripeto, non ti stavano affatto male quei baffi~» trattenne una risata, venendo quasi subito fulminato da Ranmaru.

«Non una sola parola in più su questa storia, Reiji.»

«D’accordo, d’accordo» si tirò poi su reggendosi con il gomito. «Ne, Ran-Ran?»

«Cosa c’è?»

«Oggi è il tuo compleanno.»

«Mi era chiaro.»

Reiji sorrise. «So che mi hai detto che non vuoi festeggiarlo, però-»

Ranmaru gli diede prontamente le spalle, chiudendo gli occhi, e il moro si lasciò andare ad un sospiro quasi rassegnato. «Però nulla. Ormai festeggiare i compleanni alla mia età è stupido.»

Il maggiore aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Allora perché ti sei voluto disturbare con la faccenda degli anelli e il resto per il mio?»

«È diverso, Reiji, non rompere.»

«Cosa è diverso?»

«Ti ho detto di non rompere…»

«Ranmaru.»

L’albino digrignò i denti e strinse una mano a pugno. Lo detestava quando cercava di tenergli testa in fatto di testardaggine. Se non glielo diceva era chiaro che non ne volesse parlare, no? Perché continuava ad insistere e a irritarlo più del dovuto?

«I compleanni sono solo giorni come tanti, con la sola differenza che ti ritrovi ad avere un anno in più quello dopo. Però se proprio vuoi farmi un regalo, lasciami dormire tutto il giorno e sparisci.»

Non era vero.

Beh, in realtà non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto starsene in camera sua a riposare con delle cuffie nelle orecchie, ma allo stesso tempo se Reiji avesse insistito a voler rimanere lì con lui, non avrebbe fatto nulla per impedirglielo. A dirla tutta ciò che lo sorprendeva era il fatto che il moro non avesse ancora dato segno di essersi stancato di lui. Aveva un caratteraccio che lo portava a insultarlo, ignorarlo e non si poteva dire che avessero chissà quali conversazioni insieme dato che era prevalentemente Reiji a parlare, mentre lui si limitava ad ascoltarlo fino a perdere la pazienza. E a quel punto non c’era davvero nulla che potesse fermarlo, partiva subito alla carica con qualche altro argomento che aggradasse anche lui e rendesse più piacevole la discussione per entrambi.

Un idiota, ecco cos’era.

Un idiota che non mancava mai di pensare a lui o a chiunque altro prima di se stesso.

Aveva ormai perso il conto delle volte in cui si era sentito dire dalla gentaglia con cui aveva avuto a che fare quanto fosse insopportabile con quell’aria di superiorità piantata sul viso, quindi Reiji come faceva? Perché ancora non l’aveva lasciato solo come tutti gli altri?

«Ranmaru.»

 _Aveva paura_.

Lui, Kurosaki Ranmaru, aveva davvero paura.

Temeva che prima o poi sarebbe arrivato il giorno in cui anche Reiji sarebbe finito con l’arrendersi e voltargli le spalle. Era sempre stato abituato a rimanere per conto suo e non gli era mai importato di non avere qualcuno su cui contare: dopotutto, fin da quando era bambino, non c’era mai stato nessuno di veramente degno di ottenere la sua fiducia. Era andato avanti con le sue gambe nelle diverse situazioni in cui la vita lo aveva messo alla prova, aveva retto da solo un peso sulle spalle talmente grande che più volte – non lo nascondeva – era finito quasi per sopraffarlo e metterlo in ginocchio. Ma aveva combattuto, aveva stretto i denti ed era arrivato in cima con una soddisfazione… dal retrogusto amaro, in realtà. C’era ancora un qualcosa che gli mancava, e per quanto volesse rifiutarsi di accettarlo, nessuno al mondo è fatto per rimanere del tutto solo. Quando Reiji si mise seduto e lo costrinse a voltarsi di nuovo verso di lui, Ranmaru non si oppose. Lasciò che il moro gli prendesse delicatamente il viso tra le mani e una volta incrociati quegli occhi color nocciola, Ranmaru poté avvertire un senso di calma avvolgerlo di nuovo.

Essere protetto non rientrava esattamente nel suo stile e a dire il vero nemmeno proteggere, ma da quando Reiji era entrato nella sua vita grazie ai Quartet Night – dopo un’insistente voglia da parte del moro di diventare suo amico a, beh, finire in una vera e propria relazione – il desiderio di rimanere al suo fianco e supportarlo nei momenti di sconforto, rimanendo anche solo in silenzio, prestandogli una spalla su cui piangere e sfogarsi ogni qualvolta ne avesse bisogno, era diventata la cosa più semplice e naturale che avesse mai sentito di fare. Qualcosa che tuttora aveva dell’incredibile, se ci pensava.

«Devi imparare ad essere più onesto con me.»

Quanto al lasciarsi proteggere… su quello ci stava ancora lavorando.

Il fatto è che era così difficile mostrarsi vulnerabile e bisognoso di aiuto dopo tutto ciò che si era visto costretto ad affrontare in quegli anni. Dopo che mai, nemmeno una dannatissima volta, qualcuno si era mostrato interessato a come si sentisse. E ancora faceva fatica ad accettare di aver finalmente trovato una persona a cui sembrava importare qualcosa di lui. Se da una parte pensava a quanto dovesse sentirsi fortunato ad avere Reiji, dall’altra si chiedeva quanto ancora sarebbe durata quella relazione.

_Quanto ci avrebbe messo a rovinare tutto come suo solito?_

«Vogliamo rimanere a fissarci ancora per molto?»

«Dimmelo tu. L’unica cosa che devi fare è spiegarmi che cosa ti passa per la testa e prometto che ti lascerò in pace.»

«Sappiamo entrambi che è una balla.»

Reiji ridacchiò, accarezzandogli con il dorso dell’indice la guancia. «Vero.» Ma non passò molto prima che tornasse a guardarlo serio. «Allora? Posso sapere che differenza c’è tra il festeggiare il mio compleanno e il tuo?»

Ranmaru trasse un profondo respiro e chiuse gli occhi, portando una mano sopra a quella del maggiore. «Durante un compleanno si festeggia il giorno della propria nascita.» Reiji rimase in silenzio, completamente immobile, mentre la presa della mano di Ranmaru sulla sua si faceva un po’ più decisa. «Fin da bambino mi sono sempre chiesto che cosa diavolo ci facessi in questo mondo quando nemmeno i miei genitori sembravano preoccuparsi della mia esistenza. Per loro e per tutti ero soltanto un erede che avrebbe portato avanti il nome dei Kurosaki. Crescendo l’unica cosa che era davvero riuscita a farmi provare qualcosa è sempre stata la musica, non c’era altro di cui mi importasse veramente. Non ho mai festeggiato decentemente un compleanno e onestamente mi sembra stupido iniziare ora.» Reiji strinse i denti nel sentirgli dire tutto ciò, ma quando fece per aprire bocca e parlare, Ranmaru lo precedette. «Quanto al tuo di compleanno.» Riaprì gli occhi, spostando la mano, precedentemente sopra a quella dell’altro, verso il viso di quest’ultimo, e se per un attimo Reiji pensò che Ranmaru stesse per fargli una carezza, la sua piccola aspettativa si infranse nel momento in cui una sua ciocca venne afferrata da due dita del bassista per poi essere tirata senza pietà.

«Ran-Ran!» piagnucolò, ma Ranmaru non aveva di certo finito lì, perché quella stessa mano andò a posarsi dietro al suo collo, portandolo ad avvicinarsi un po’ di più a lui. «Maledizione...» grugnì, mentre quei suoi grandi occhi continuavano a guardarlo in attesa di sapere la continuazione del discorso. «Diciamo che la tua, di esistenza, non mi è indifferente… O qualcosa del genere…» voltò il capo di lato, facendo una piccola smorfia. «Insomma, hai capito. Se facciamo sesso un motivo ci sarà… Ora lasciami in pace.» Quello era davvero il modo migliore che i suoi neuroni avevano trovato per dirlo? Era uno di quei rari momenti in cui sentiva di provare pena di se stesso.

Ma Reiji non sembrava essere della stessa idea.

Delicatamente, e con un dolce sorriso sulle labbra, si liberò dalla presa della mano di Ranmaru e scivolò di nuovo al suo fianco con un sospiro.

«Avevi detto che mi avresti lasciato da solo se te lo avessi detto. La porta è di là.»

«Ma avevi dedotto che non sarebbe stato così, quindi rimango.» ribatté, picchiettandogli con l’indice lo spazio in mezzo alle sopracciglia corrucciate. «E poi non posso andarmene senza prima aver detto al mio piccolo e adorabile-»

«Ti ammazzo.»

«- Ran-Ran.» continuò, riservandogli uno sguardo di rimprovero per essere stato interrotto. «Quanto sia egoista da parte sua non permettermi di festeggiare il giorno più bello dell’anno insieme a lui. Credi forse che non valga lo stesso per me?» si fermò un attimo, riflettendo attentamente su una cosa, mettendosi a sedere con le gambe incrociate. «Ranmaru, tu mi credi quando ti dico che ti amo, vero?»

A quello, l’albino s’irrigidì più di quanto avesse voluto far notare, stringendo i denti dopo aver deglutito. «Che domanda stupida…» sibilò Ranmaru, coprendosi gli occhi con l’avambraccio. Poteva sentire lo sguardo dell’altro addosso e la cosa non lo faceva stare affatto bene. «Degna di uno stupido. Quando diavolo ti decidi ad andartene, Reiji?»

«Ti amo.» disse Reiji, ignorando completamente le sue parole, ottenendo in risposta un ringhio mal trattenuto da parte del minore. «Ti amo con tutto me stesso, Ranmaru. Sei diventato una delle persone più importanti della mia vita.» sorrise, portandosi a cavalcioni su Ranmaru, sfiorando delicatamente con le dita il suo avambraccio ancora ben premuto sui suoi occhi.

«Smettila, non voglio sentirti dire alt-» Ma la sua frase rimase incompleta a causa delle labbra di Reiji ora sulle sue, che iniziarono a muoversi lentamente in un bacio che lo fece a poco a poco sciogliere. Reiji quindi ne approfittò per sollevare piano il braccio dal viso di Ranmaru, e nel prendergli nuovamente il viso tra le mani aprì di scatto gli occhi quando avvertì le guance un po’ umide.

Ranmaru lo imitò presto e incrociò il suo sguardo, lasciandosi sfuggire un sogghigno divertito quando una lacrima non sua andò a finirgli sulla punta del naso. «Spiegami per quale fottutissimo motivo stai piangendo.»

«Perché lo stai facendo anche tu! E p-perché credo di esserne la causa…» Quella era forse una delle cazzate più grandi che Ranmaru avesse mai sentito nella sua vita, e probabilmente si sarebbe messo a ridere se non fosse stato occupato a contrarre il suo viso per cercare di trattenere ulteriori lacrime e non finire a piangere più di quanto non stesse già facendo. Aveva una dignità dopotutto…

«G-Giuro che ti uccido per davvero.»

Ma la dignità valeva davvero in quel momento? _Con Reiji?_

Proprio lui era forse l’unica persona capace di comprendere per davvero come si sentisse. Entrambi erano stati spinti – a causa di diverse situazioni – a soffocare le loro emozioni. Se lui aveva completamente eliminato ciò che aveva di positivo nel suo cuore, rendendosi per lo più inavvicinabile a molti, scegliendo la solitudine al posto di dover affrontare altri tradimenti di persone a lui care; Reiji, al contrario, si era proprio servito di queste per mettere a tacere la sua negatività, cercando conforto nel far stare bene gli altri quando, dentro di lui, aveva ben poco della vitalità che mostrava al resto del mondo. Entrambi finivano sempre per aiutare l’altro, anche involontariamente.

Erano due opposti, ma il loro equilibrio, quando erano insieme, era assolutamente perfetto.

«N-Non lo sono?»

«Tu sarai solo la causa della mia follia, deficiente.» allungò una mano verso la sua guancia e gliela tirò appena, leggermente, facendo poi scorrere il polpastrello del suo pollice sulla pelle morbida per catturare quelle lacrime. Reiji chiuse gli occhi e si morse il labbro inferiore, prendendo la mano di Ranmaru in modo da fargli premere il palmo caldo sul suo viso.

«Non doveva finire così, però. Progettavo di convincerti e andare insieme a far un pic-nic romantico sulla spiaggia, con il mio Kotobuki Bento, e invece…»

«Va bene.»

«… E invece sono finito per farti parlare di cose tristi, e ci siamo messi entrambi a piangere…»

«Reiji.»

«… E io detesto veder piangere le persone, tu poi! N-Non voglio più vedere le tue lacrime, Ran-Ran. Sei bellissimo anche così, chiariamo, ma l’unico pianto che voglio vedere da parte tua è solo di gioia...»

«Oi.»

«... E prometto che da oggi in poi raddoppierò, anzi no! Triplicherò i miei ti amo, e gli abbracci, i baci, qualsiasi tipo di coccola per il mio Ran-Ran! E non devi sentirti in obbligo di ricambiare tutto, tanto lo so che mi vuoi comunque bene anche quando mi bullizzi, quindi-»

A volte si chiedeva se Reiji lo facesse apposta semplicemente per essere interrotto con un bacio, proprio come in quel momento. E sebbene il moro avesse rilasciato un iniziale mugugno contrariato per non averlo fatto finire, non ci volle molto prima che si rilassasse contro il suo petto, ricambiando quel piccolo e breve bacio.

«Detesto quando inizi a parlare a macchinetta.»

Reiji tirò su col naso, ghignando però furbescamente dopo essersi leccato le labbra. «Davvero?»

«Davvero.» sollevò di poco il capo dal cuscino e fece scontrare la fronte contro quella del moro. «E nel caso te lo fossi perso, ho detto che quel pic-nic mi sta bene. Mi auguro che ci sia una buona dose di pollo fritto, altrimenti ti mollo.»

Gli occhi di Reiji acquistarono presto una luce nuova, entusiasta. «Sul serio?! Perché adesso-»

Ranmaru gli spiaccicò il palmo della mano sulla bocca, mettendolo a tacere diversamente questa volta. Se lo spostò poi di dosso e si mise seduto sul bordo del letto, arruffandosi i capelli dietro la nuca. «Sei pesante. Quante volte devo ripetermi ancora?» si mise in piedi e si stiracchiò a dovere con tanto di sbadiglio. «Te l’ho detto, no? La tua esistenza non mi è indifferente e, beh, l’idea di festeggiare insieme non mi sembra più tanto male. Insomma, almeno c’è del buon cibo.» si avviò nuovamente verso il bagno per potersi sciacquare il viso, ma per poco non perse l’equilibrio quando Reiji gli saltò improvvisamente sulla schiena, facendolo sbilanciare in avanti.

«Ma che-?!»

«Auguri di buon compleanno, Ranmaru. Grazie infinite per essere venuto al mondo.» gli sussurrò all’orecchio, allacciando per bene le gambe attorno alla sua vita. «Non avevo ancora avuto modo di dirtelo adeguatamente, e per stasera aspettati anche dell’altro.»

Ranmaru, in un primo momento sorpreso da quelle parole, sollevò di poco gli angoli della bocca in un sorriso grato che non fu purtroppo visibile a Reiji, ancora impegnato a stringerselo – e stringersi a lui – con tutte le sue forze. Quello che lo rendeva davvero riconoscente nei suoi confronti non era ciò che gli aveva detto, quanto più la consapevolezza del fatto che prima o poi, durante la giornata, quel _grazie per essere venuto al mondo_ sarebbe finito per dirglielo in ogni caso. Non era stato condizionato dal discorso che avevano appena avuto, la sua non era pietà per le lacrime che aveva versato davanti a lui, quella frase era davvero ciò che sentiva e che non mancava mai di dimostrargli giorno per giorno.

E Ranmaru… Oh, Ranmaru non sapeva come ringraziarlo. Ringraziarlo per amarlo e per averlo portato a provare delle emozioni che non credeva nemmeno di poter possedere. «Grazie, Reiji.» disse, alzando una mano su quelle dell’altro intrecciate sul suo petto. «Ma se non scendi immediatamente dalla mia schiena, giuro che non arriverai vivo in spiaggia.»

Reiji sghignazzò e non se lo fece ripetere due volte, rimettendo i piedi a terra. «Tutte queste minacce di morte nei miei confronti, ma sono sicuro che se morissi per davvero ti mancherei~»

«È vero.»

«Ecco! Vis- Cosa?»

Ma Ranmaru lo ignorò e andò a chiudersi a chiave in bagno.

«Ran-Ran! Ripetilo!»

«Ripetere cosa?»

«Quello che hai appena detto!»

«Si vede che la vecchiaia ti sta dando alla testa se vuoi che ti ripeta che ti voglio morto.»

«No! No! Sai benissimo di cosa sto parlando! Apri la porta, per favore!» piagnucolò, tirando diversi pugni contro quest’ultima. Ranmaru, per tutta risposta, aprì l’acqua della doccia.

«Non riesco a sentirti.»

«Ran-Ran! Sei davvero una persona cattiva!»

Per quanto la situazione stesse divertendo l’albino, sapeva che Reiji sarebbe andato avanti così fino a quando non si sarebbe trovato lì insieme a lui, quindi, almeno per quel giorno, decise di non torturarlo troppo oltre. Dopo essersi levato la maglietta si presentò a petto nudo davanti al maggiore, e tirandoselo all’interno chiuse nuovamente a chiave in caso di un eventuale ritorno di Ren e Masato.

«Non ripeterò quello che ho detto, ma posso dimostrartelo in altro modo.» gli indicò la doccia con un cenno del capo, ghignando. «Abbiamo ancora del tempo, no?»

Reiji alternò per un paio di volte lo sguardo tra Ranmaru – e il suo bellissimo e candido petto – e lo scroscio della doccia prima di sorridere e avvolgere le braccia attorno al suo collo, alzandosi sulle punte quel poco che bastava per strofinare la punta del suo naso con quella dell’altro.

«Mmh, tutto il tempo del mondo. Possiamo anche trasferire il pic-nic in camera, se il festeggiato preferisce~» sussurrò, rubandogli un primo bacio a stampo sulle labbra.

«Non male, ma per il momento voglio solo strapparti questi vestiti di dosso, se permetti.»

«Ehh~ se fossi sempre così onesto!» ridacchiò, accarezzandogli con la punta della lingua il labbro superiore. «Uhh, e anche educato, ora. Certo che te lo permetto. Hai il diritto e il dovere di fare qualsiasi cosa tu voglia, Ran-Ran~»

«Felice di saperlo.» La leggera risata di Ranmaru si unì a quella di Reiji, ma entrambe non tardarono a spegnersi per dar invece vita a rumori di baci umidi e carichi di foga, diversi dai precedenti che si erano dati fino a quel momento, e Ranmaru, in cuor suo, arrivò a sperare che quella giornata non finisse mai.

Ma subito dopo, staccandosi dal bacio e vedendo il viso di Reiji rosso e dal respiro affannato, trovò stupido quel pensiero. Che fosse il suo compleanno o meno, poco importava.

Reiji ci sarebbe stato il giorno dopo, e quello dopo ancora, e anche quello successivo. «Ran-Ran? Cosa c’è?»

Ranmaru si riscosse da quel momentaneo stato di trance, scuotendo la testa. «Nulla di che. Forza, entriamo.»

«Uh? Sicu- Aspetta! Non avevi detto di volermi togliere i vestiti, prima?!»

«Anche così va più che bene, credimi. Su, sbrigati.»

_Con lui al suo fianco non ci sarebbe più stato nulla di cui preoccuparsi._


End file.
